


I'll fix you

by akani



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, OOC, slight SasuNaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akani/pseuds/akani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto finds Sasuke in one of Orochimaru's hideouts, badly injured and in need of help, when he almost decides to give up on Sasuke forever, because he seems far beyond help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll fix you

"Don't go, I can't do this on my own!", he screamed weakly as Naruto was about to leave.

"I'm done here. You're not coming back, I won't carry you. I can't drag you back, Sasuke. I'm sorry." 

"But you've already dragged me back from hell just finding me here!" He sounded so desperate, it hurt so badly.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
He'd been so glad, when he'd finally found Sasuke, but he hadn't prepared at all for what he'd have to face. He'd found him, covered in blood, so much blood, laying on the floor in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. What had happened he couldn't tell, nor did he want to know at all. Just seeing Sasuke so vulnerable had made him feel extremely sick.  
He'd been blacked out, so Naruto had woken him up first. Before going on this mission, he'd prepared to fight Sasuke, but that wasn't to happen.

"Wha- What's goin' on?", had been the black haired boy's weak response to the blond waking him up. He hadn't recognized him at first.

"Sasuke... It's me, you're hurt, I'm taking you back home now." There'd been concern and determination in his voice.

Life had slowly found its way back into Sasuke's body. "You can't, my place is here. I'm dead if I leave."

"You looked dead when I found you, so what's the difference?"

"It's part of my training", he'd tried to explain, not wanting to give away too much of his pain.

For the first time, Naruto had felt like finally giving up on his friend. He'd been sick and tired of going after Sasuke and now he'd found an almost dead boy, still feeling he was right for staying with that sick Orochimaru bastard.

"Well then, guess I can leave you to die here." Anger accompanied his every word.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Don't go, I can't do this on my own!", he screamed weakly as Naruto was about to leave.

"I'm done here. You're not coming back, I won't carry you. I can't drag you back, Sasuke. I'm sorry."

"But you've already dragged me back from hell just finding me here!" He sounded so desperate, it hurt so badly.

"What happened to you?" Sasuke didn't want to answer, didn't want to talk about the unspeakable abuses. Orochimaru was just so violent and brutal. 

"Too much."

Naruto tried to keep his cool, but he was about to lose his shit at the sight of Sasuke. He knew it was Orochimaru's doing and he could only assume how that bastard abused his friend in order to make him obedient, because Sasuke surely wasn't someone to take orders. He must have broken his will, broken him.

"I see. Will you be alright?"

"Never."

It wasn't only fractures and ripped skin that verified how broken he was. His soul had been ripped to shreds and reassembled. Orochimaru had tried to break his will, make him his tool and he'd been awfully close to succeeding.

"Don't worry now. I'll fix you, it's a promise." Naruto had never been careful with him, but now he was touching him like he expected him to break in his hands any second now. "It's promise", he repeated, tears filling his eyes.

When he was lifted, Sasuke's vision went blurry from the pain shooting through his body. He passed out again, but it was okay now.  
He woke up in a very familiar appartment. He hadn't seen it in ages, but he remembered it well. It was Naruto's.  
He found himself in Naruto's bed, but he was unable to move, paralyzed by the pain.

"You're awake, thanks god." Naruto. He was there. It instantly made him feel better. He coughed and felt blood filling his mouth along with a stabbing pain in his lungs. "Sakura is on her way, she'll take care of your injuries. We haven't told anyone yet, you're safe for now", Naruto explained. Being safe... He hadn't been safe for a long time, it almost felt kinda weird.

A knock on the door, followed by a knocking pattern. They must have worked this out in order to avoid opening the door to anyone else than Sakura. Naruto let her in. Sakura froze in shock at the sight of Sasuke. All that time without him and there he was now, after all he'd done. Anger replaced shock, then relief took over, making her walk up to the bed.  
"It's really you after all." Tears started filled her eyes.

Sakura looked so mature, but she was still as emotional as ever, Sasuke thought to himself. But to his surprise, she shook it off rather quickly and began using medical jutsu on him. So that had changed, she was a medical nin now. Sasuke soon felt relief in his lungs and he took in a deep breath.  
"Thank you", he managed. He was very tired, after Sakura had finished and fell asleep soon after.

"He needs to rest now, but he'll be fine soon."

"Thanks, Sakura. Please don't tell anyone, okay?"

"I don't know whatever you're planning, but okay. Make sure he still eats and drinks, will you?"

"Yes, I will."

Sakura left and there he was, alone with Sasuke again. It felt good to know that Sasuke would be alright. For now, that was everything Naruto wanted. He let him sleep until the next morning and when Sasuke woke up, there was already bread and tea ready for him. Sakura had advised Naruto on what to give to Sasuke.

The days passed and Sasuke was getting better each day. Naruto spent a lot of time at his appartment, so Sasuke wouldn't be alone.

"You don't have to stay with me all the time. Won't the others grow suspicious?"

"They might, but I promised I'd fix you, didn't I?"

"But I feel much better now."

"You still haven't told me what happened to you." Sasuke's face darkened, his eyes grew cold and empty. He wasn't better. Not at all. Naruto had already noticed a few odd things about Sasuke's behaviour. For example, he always flinched when Naruto moved rapidly. He'd have to get used to that he guessed. It just hurt that there was barely a sign of the old Sasuke in there. He'd just given up somehow. That's why he was there with Naruto now after all. The old Sasuke wouldn't have come back with him, not that easy. It was tragically funny to the blond thinking about how helpless Sasuke had been in that hideout and that he hadn't even tried to refuse his help. It just was a lot to take.

They'd become pretty close after a few more days. Sakura had checked on them once more and Sasuke was doing great. His body had almost recovered completely. About his soul, Naruto didn't really know. He had a lot of bad times, but Naruto had started comforting him with slight hugs. He could also calm him very well, caressing his hair. Naruto would do anything if it only helped Sasuke. He'd promised after all.

After another panic attack, the two boys sat on Naruto's bed together, Sasuke resting in Naruto's arms, still shaking.

"Shhhhh, it'll be fine", the blond told him, caressing him.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you."


End file.
